1925 in literature
The year 1925 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events * April: F Scott Fitzgerald and Ernest Hemingway meet in the Dingo Bar on rue Delambre, in the Montparnasse Quarter of Paris, France shortly after the publication of Fitzgerald's The Great Gatsby and shortly before Hemingway's The Sun Also Rises is to be published. * Ford Madox Ford publishes No More Parades. It is the second book of a four-volume work titled Parade's End published between 1924 and 1928. * The Modern Library is taken over by Bennett Cerf and Donald Klopfer. New books *Sherwood Anderson - Dark Laughter *André Billy - L'Ange qui pleure *Johan Bojer - The Emigrants *James Boyd - Drums *Louis Bromfield - Possession *Mihail Bulgakov - The White Guard *Agatha Christie - The Secret of Chimneys *Brian Oswald Donn-Byrne - Hangman's House *Willa Cather - The Professor's House *Blaise Cendrars - Sutter's Gold *Ivy Compton-Burnett - Pastors and Masters *Warwick Deeping - Sorrell and Son *John Dos Passos - Manhattan Transfer *Theodore Dreiser - An American Tragedy *Lion Feuchtwanger - Jud Süß translated as Power *Charles Finger - Tales from Silver Lands *F. Scott Fitzgerald - The Great Gatsby *Liam O'Flaherty - The Informer *Ford Madox Ford - No More Parades *David Garnett - The Sailor's Return *André Gide - Les faux-monnayeurs *Ellen Glasgow - Barren Ground *Ernest Hemingway - In Our Time *Aldous Huxley - Those Barren Leaves *Franz Kafka - The Trial *Sinclair Lewis - Arrowsmith *Walter Lippmann - The Phantom Public *Harry F. Liscomb - The Prince of Washington Square *Anita Loos - Gentlemen Prefer Blondes *W. Somerset Maugham - The Painted Veil *Eugenio Montale - Ossi di seppia *Liam O'Flaherty - The Informer *Baroness Orczy **''The Miser of Maida Vale'' **''A Question of Temptation'' *Marcel Proust - Albertine disparue *Romain Rolland - The Game of Love and Death *Dorothy Scarborough - The Wind *Gertrude Stein - The Making of Americans *James Stevens - Paul Bunyan *Sigrid Undset - The Axe *Hugo Wast - Stone Desert *William Carlos Williams - In the American Grain *P. G. Wodehouse - Carry On, Jeeves *Virginia Woolf - Mrs Dalloway *Elinor Wylie - The Venetian Glass Nephew New drama * J. R. Ackerley - The Prisoners of War * Arnolt Bronnen - The Bird of Youth * Mikhail Bulgakov - Madame Zoyka * Noël Coward - Hay Fever (first performed) and Fallen Angels * Federico García Lorca - The Billy-Club Puppets * Hugo von Hofmannsthal - The Tower * Zora Neale Hurston - Color Struck * George Kelly - Craig's Wife * John Howard Lawson - Processional * Stanisław Ignacy Witkiewicz - The Beelzebub Sonata * Carl Zuckmayer - The Merry Vineyard Poetry *F.W. Harvey - September and Other Poems Non-fiction *Max Aitken - Politicians and the Press *Edwin Burtt - The Metaphysical Foundations of Modern Physical Science *Adolf Hitler - Mein Kampf *J.R.R. Tolkien - The Devil's Coach Horses Births *January 7 - Gerald Durrell, British naturalist & author (d. 1995) *January 8 - James Saunders, English dramatist (d. 2004) *January 11 - William Styron, American writer (d. 2006) *January 14 - Yukio Mishima, Japanese author & rightist political activist (d. 1970) *January 20 - Ernesto Cardenal, Nicaraguan Catholic priest & poet *February 25 - Edward Gorey, American illustrator & writer (d. 2000) *March 14 - John Wain, English writer (d. 1994) *March 25 - Flannery O'Connor, American author (d. 1964) *August 17 - John Hawkes, American novelist (d. 1998) *August 28 - Arkady Strugatsky, Russian sci-fi writer *September 4 - Forrest Carter, American speechwriter & author (d. 1979) *October 3 - Gore Vidal, American writer *October 8 - Andrei Sinyavsky, Russian writer & dissident (d. 1997) *October 11 - Elmore Leonard, American novelist & screenwriter *October 26 - Jan Wolkers, Dutch writer & artist (d. 2007) Deaths *January 31 - George Washington Cable, American writer (b. 1844) *May 12 - Amy Lowell, American poet (b. 1874) *June 6 - Pierre Louÿs, French poet (b. 1870) *July 15 – Mary Cholmondeley, English writer (b. 1859) *December 5 - Władysław Reymont, Polish author (b. 1868) *December 27 – Sergei Yesenin, Russian poet (b. 1895) Awards * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Liam O'Flaherty, The Informer * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Geoffrey Scott, The Portrait of Zelide * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Charles Finger, Tales from Silver Lands * Nobel Prize for Literature: George Bernard Shaw * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Sidney Howard, They Knew What They Wanted * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Edwin Arlington Robinson, The Man Who Died Twice * Pulitzer Prize for the Novel: Edna Ferber, So Big * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year Category:Years in literature